The Impossible Possible
by Estar
Summary: Warning: First Lizzie McGuire fic from me. Gordo likes Lizzie and she likes him, but ideas come to mind and they loose there chances to be together. What can be helped? **Chapter 4 (finally) up!!**
1. Confessing to Miranda

Disclaimer: Lizzie McGuire doesn't belong to me and neither do I own anything else mentioned here.

__

a/n: My first ever Lizzie McGuire fic... ever! Don't flame, just a nice review. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Impossible Possible

__

By: E*star

~*~

Gordo's POV

I have been doing this for days already. Ever since that Ronnie guy came into our lives, I've been acting so weird around Lizzie and I didn't know why. _It's not that I _like_ her like her..._ Just today, I was with Miranda at the lockers, talking, and then I had just noticed Lizzie was heading toward us. She smiled at us like she always did and said brightly, "Hi, Miranda, Gordo."

"Hey, Lizzie," Miranda said.

I tried to greet her back like I did everyday, but I could say anything. Finally, I managed to get out a, "H-Hi, Liz."

Both girls raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. "Anyways, did any of you get number 16 for math?"

I turned away to open my locker as the two girls began to discuss the homework. I wiped off the sweat from my forehead and swatted my unruly hair off my face. What I had just said right there, was really difficult to do.

~*~

"Whoever thought Elijah Woods wasn't hot in the Lord of the Rings must be out of their minds," Lizzie stated, smiling. It was hard not to stare. 

As we sat at are usual table outside to eat lunch, Ethan Craft passed by us, greeting us, "Hey Lizzie, Miranda. Gordon! Yo, wassup?"

Miranda grinned. "Elijah Woods is much older than us and lives too far away. That's why it's better to swoon over Ethan since he's our age and goes to the same school."

Lizzie and Miranda giggled. _I wish I could be Ethan Craft at this moment..._ _Wait, did I just think that? No, It's impossible. But he doesn't know how lucky he is to have Lizzie to like him..._

But you don't like her, remember? Yes, I know.. But what if I do? **You have to start looking through your telescope again. Without looking at the stars, you're a completely confused wreck. **No I'm not. **Oh, you are. **Am not! **Wanna bet-?**

"GORDO! Are you listening?"

I looked at Lizzie, feeling my ears grow warm and felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. I said stupidly, "Huh?"

"I was asking if you'd like to meet Miranda and me at the Digital Bean, but obviously your too busy stabbing your lunch-" I looked at the tray and found that while I was quarreling with myself, I was stabbing my pizza, "-so I'm taking guessing you're a bit busy."

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking. So when are we meeting?"

I felt Miranda's eyes watching me as I began to eat my pudding and even for the rest of the day.

Finally, after sixth period, I turned to Miranda and hissed, "Why do you keep looking at me?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "I'll tell you later."

Lizzie was waiting for us at the front of the school. She beamed at me. "So, four o'clock at the Digital Bean, Miranda? Gordo?"

I nodded and smiled back, unable to stop blushing. _What's wrong with me??_

~*~

I sat on the armchair at the Digital Bean all alone, waiting for Lizzie and Miranda to show up. Finally, after ten minutes after four, they showed up. "I'm sorry we're late, Gordo, Miranda was helping me with... my homework."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "No, I wasn't. I was helping you pick out an out-"

I watching Lizzie elbow her in the ribs and smiled nervously at me. "I'm going to get us some drinks. I'll be right back." And so, Lizzie walked to the counter, leaving Miranda and I alone. She sat across from me and had her hands on her lap. She calmly and quietly spoke, "You like Lizzie."

I stared wide-eyes at her. "But- What- How... Where would you get such a crazy idea like that, Miranda?"

"I'm not blind, Gordo, and I do watch a lot of shows on the WB. Besides, I've been watching you all week, remember? I've noticed."

"So I do like Lizzie..."

"Like you didn't notice yourself?" asked Miranda.

"I didn't know for sure."

Lizzie came back with three cups of ICEE and she sat on the love couch by herself. I had an urge to sit right next to her, but I saw Miranda raise an eyebrow, clearly saying that she was laughing at me.

After moments of usual conversations and jokes, Ethan Craft walked in, saying hi. Both Miranda and Lizzie blushed and smiled at each other when Ethan was talking to me. "Hey, Gordon, what is up, my friend?"

Miranda noticed I was watching Lizzie as she was staring at Ethan in that way. Miranda gave me a sympathetic look. I felt miserable.

Ethan walked out of the Digital Bean with a drink and Lizzie sighed, smiling. I quickly changed the subject before Lizzie even started it. "So, what are you guys going to do this weekend?"

They both shrugged and then soon afterwards, we all decided to go mini-golfing together tomorrow.

~*~

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Small little cracks were there, millions of them, and they were getting really annoying. Like how I felt whenever Ethan Craft came into a room and Lizzie and Miranda swooned at him. It made me want to hurl badly.

****

You're just really jealous. Jealous? Me?** No, the other mind of David Gordon. Of course you. **I'm not jealous. **Face it. You **do**_ like Lizzie and you envy Ethan Craft because Lizzie likes him. _**Who cares what you think? **You do; I'm your other half. **But I'm only 13, how can I be in love? **Age is just a number. People might think you're foolish to fall in love at this age, but they're the one's who are the fools. **Wow, that was pretty romantic for the rude part of us. **Why, thank you.**

I, David Gordon, turned over and buried my head in a pillow, so much wanting to yell at the top of my lungs.

Being the geeky, unpopular best friend of a beautiful girl really bites.

~*~

Normal POV

"Lizzie," Miranda started, "did you ever think about Gordo as more than a friend?"

"In fourth grade, yeah, but I don't anymore," Lizzie said quickly.

Miranda raised an eyebrow (she's been doing that lately) and crossed her arms at Lizzie.

Lizzie sighed. "OK, fine, so I think Gordo is cute and really, really nice, but that doesn't necessarily mean I _like_ him like him... Do I?"

Miranda smiled to herself. _Matchmaker, matchmaker... _"You do, I can tell."

"Ugh... This is fourth grade all over again. I'd be blushing every time he'd pass by or talk to me or hand me one of his Oreos during lunch and he wouldn't even have the slightest clue that I'd skip a heartbeat and hold my breath-"

"Hold it, Lizzie, you're going a bit over-board."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. I just can't take it if I have to spend the rest of my life having this crush on him and he doesn't even 

notice."

Miranda grinned mischievously to herself. _Not necessarily, McGuire..._

"Promise you wont tell, Miranda."

"Oh, of course Lizzie. I cross my heart and poke my eye, I will never tell a lie. But If I do, may the boogie man cook me up in his stew and-"

Lizzie cut her off. "Alright, I get it already!" She threw a pillow at Miranda and Miranda threw it back. They both laughed.

~*~

a/n: Not much here, but more in the next chapter!! Stay tuned! (I'd gladly like to tell you what the whole idea of the story is, but it would spoil the story!!)

E*star


	2. Mr. Popular

Disclaimer: Lizzie McGuire doesn't belong to me and neither do I own anything else mentioned here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

The Impossible Possible

__

By: E*star

~*~

Gordo's POV

I was supposed to be meeting my two best friends in the world at the mini-golf course, but I was at home instead. I didn't even call them to tell them why I wasn't coming. This really wasn't me.

I couldn't believe I was actually doing this, calling up Ethan Craft and asking for a favor. If I were going to go back in the past and telling myself I'd be doing this, I'd be in the crazy house.

"Hi, Ethan, it's me Gordo. I have a serious favor to ask you."

"Yo, Gordo. What's Crackalackin'?"

"Can you help me become... um... uh... cool?"

~*~

Normal POV

Lizzie and Miranda walked through the student filled hall and tried to make their way to there lockers, but everybody was clogging the way. Today would had been a typical day. Just a normal, typical day. Until they reached their lockers and saw Gordo, there very best friend.

Lizzie and Miranda had their mouths dropped to the ground and eyes as wide as a baseball.

Gordo was leaning on his locker, nodding at the girls who were blushing madly and was next to Ethan Craft, his gang, and the new guy named Andy, who was really cute and cool, so he was "worthy" to hang around with them. Gordo wasn't wearing his usual khakis and short sleeved polo shirt thingy, but instead was wearing baggy jeans, like Ethan's, a sweater (from the GAP!), and his hair was gelled.

Lizzie and Miranda overheard two girls from their social studies class discussing the new Gordo. "I never knew he could be so hot!" exclaimed one of them.

Miranda almost gagged and Lizzie was disappointed. Now she'd never ever get a chance with Gordo, the blind best friend who can't see what was in front of him.

"He's is, like, hotter than hot. He's almost as hot as, like, Ethan Craft," said the other.

Lizzie and Miranda pushed their way to their friend, and when Gordo had notice them coming his way, Kate Sanders stood in front of him. "Hi, Gordo."

"Uh, hi, Kate." Gordo slid to the side to get to Lizzie and Miranda, but Kate followed him. 

"Aren't you going to ask me if you can walk me to my next class?"

He turned around. "Why would I do a stupid thing like that?" He left the insulted Kate and smiled at Lizzie and Miranda. "Hey guys."

Lizzie was bewildered. "What did you do to the David Gordon that we knew as Gordo?"

"Please don't say my real name in public." But it was too late, Ethan had taken his real name as his new "cool" name and everybody started calling him David. "Thanks a lot."

"But, why are you dressed so much like... Ethan?"

Before he could answer, the bell rang and everyone was surrounding him, that Gordo was stuck in the tidal wave heading to class. He was trying to get back to Lizzie and Miranda, but he saw it was useless. 

With nothing else to do, Lizzie and Miranda reluctantly followed.

~*~ 

__

Few Days Later...

Lizzie's POV

He's popular now. I can't believe it.

It's not fair. I noticed him way before these swooning girls, but he had no idea. They were much more prettier, and I know Gordo would pick them before he'd think of me. It's not fair!

He sat with Ethan indoors and I sat with Miranda, both alone outside because everyone else was inside, hoping Gordo would talk to them.

I turned to Miranda, "How did he become so popular?"

She shrugged. She must be wondering the same question too. "But isn't Gordo the guy who said that popularity doesn't really matter? Then why does he look so happy being in there?"

I shrugged, miserably poking at the grapes on my tray. It just passed a few days without him and I already miss our Gordo.

Both of us looked at the double doors to see Gordo and Ethan leading a pack of people outside and toward us. Gordo waved. "Hi guys." He leaned in and whispered to us. "I'm sorry I have all these people with me."

But we didn't smile back. We were angry. How can he dump us for all of these fakes? This really reminded me when that stupid director guy came to our school and began filming Gordo's "angsty" everyday life. Ugh.

"Come on, guys. Don't get mad at me."

"Did you hear anything, Lizzie? It almost sounded like Gordo was talking to us," Miranda said.

"Yeah, but remember? Gordo's long gone. David took over." Lizzie looked at me and said as if she just saw me there, "Oh, hi,_ David_, we didn't see you there."

"Look, Lizzie, Miranda, I'm sorry I wasn't with you two for the past few days. I was busy."

Busy my butt, David Gordon. "Busy with your new friends."

"Lizzie, you've got to understand-"

"Understand what, Gordo? How... Why... UGH! Never mind, I don't even know why I'm speaking to you, Gordo. Wait, your not _our_ Gordo, you're _their _David." Angrily, stood up and flung my bag over her shoulders, hoping it hit him in the face. "C'mon, Mirand-"

But she wasn't listening. While Gordo (David, I should say) and I were talking, she engaged herself in a conversation with the new guy, Andy.

I flung my arms up and groaned. "What happened to my friends!" And I left to go back to my locker.

~*~

Gordo's POV

Come on, Lizzie, pick up... I knew this was all a bad idea to ask Ethan to help me. What good was it to become popular to get a girl to notice you? She completely despises me now.

"Hello?" asked Lizzie, who sounded as if she'd been crying.

"Hi, Lizzie, it's me, Gordo. I-"

"Shouldn't you be hanging out with your new friends?"

"Listen, Liz, I'm sorry I haven't spent any time with you and Miranda and I want to make up for it."

I know right now she had her arms crossed. "Like what?"

"Tonight, we go to the movies and watch... any movie you and Miranda want to watch."

"Hmm... Let me ask Miranda." After a few seconds, I heard Miranda in the background laugh sarcastically. "Miranda and I decided... No, we won't go."

Before I could say anything, she hung up on me. This was my punishment for not being with them for the past week and the Saturday I stood them up at the mini-golf course. This bites.

~*~

Normal POV

She hung up on him. Putting the phone on the receiver, Lizzie turned to Miranda and stifled a cry. "I want Gordo back..."

Miranda stood up and held the girl in her caring arms and patted her head. "I do too, Lizzie. I do too."

"I really like him, Miranda, and now all these girl are falling for him and now chances of us being together is zero."

It wasn't like Miranda hadn't thought of her best friends being a couple, but that kind of shocked her. What would happen if they did get together? Would they forget all about her? '_First off, Gordo isn't our friend right now, and second, I should be worrying about heart-broken Lizzie and try to get that David back to that ol' Gordo.'_

~*~

a/n: Woowee! Thank for those wonderful reviews. I found no flames at all... I was expecting one, but I'm glad I didn't get one...


	3. Weather... or Not

Disclaimer: Lizzie McGuire doesn't belong to me and neither do I own anything else mentioned here. Except for Andy...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

The Impossible Possible

__

By: E*star

~*~

Normal POV

Gordo wanted to quit the whole popular thing, but it was hard. Even though he tried to get away from all those people, they kept following him around. He was officially a popular guy.

In English, there teacher got sick and they had a substitute named Mrs. Smith. How cliche-ish.

"You're teacher wanted me to pair you all up and pick a book for your project." everyone groaned. The teacher pretended not to here that as she pushed her spectacles up her nose. "First, Claire and Ethan, you'll be doing Hatchet..."

Gordo, who sat behind Lizzie, watched her lay her head in her arms.

"Miranda and Andy will have A Wrinkle in Time..."

Miranda smiled to herself. That Andy sure was hot...

"Kate and Larry," Kate gasped, "you two will be doing The Trumpet Swan."

Most everyone snickered to the fact that Kate Sanders and _Larry Tudgeman _(!!)became partners. Mrs. Smith droned on with the paired up groups and the only people left were...

"... And lastly, David Gordon and Lizzie McGuire," Lizzie's head shot up from her arms and was about to protest. "Both of you will do a project on Bridge to Tarabithia..."

Mrs. Smith passed out the direction papers and for the rest of the period, she let the students discuss with each other what they'd be doing.

Lizzie spun around and sighed. She's been paired with her ex-best friend and still crush. Gordo was paired with the girl of his dreams who hated his guts. "Hi, Lizzie."

She nodded. "David." She took the paper from his desk and said, "First, we have to read the book and then our choices for the oral part is to either act out a part, recite a poem, draw a picture of a scene, or another teacher approved method."

"After we read the book, we can decide the oral part."

Lizzie nodded again. _'When is this book report due? I don't think I can survive this...'_

At least I get to spend time with her. **Yeah, but she still hates you. **Well, if you hadn't thought of that stupid idea to become popular, maybe she wouldn't hate me. ** Me? I didn't think of that, you did. You just don't ask for my perspective when it's needed! **Don't you blame this on me. I shouldn't have to ask for your perspective since you know everything I'm thinking about because we are in the same person! **Well, sometimes I'm asleep when you think of these stupid things, you dumb, idiot of a frigg'n-**

"Gordo?"

Gordo looked up and asked stupidly, "Huh?"

"I was just asking if you've read this book before but you just got lost in space or something.." Lizzie looked away.

Gordo had noticed she had called him by his old nickname. The name he preferred to be called by.

"I haven't read the book before. I haven't heard of it either."

She still didn't look at him but nodded. She bit her lip.

David "Gordo" Gordon began to stare. _She looks so cute when she chews of her bottom lip... **She does, doesn't she? **We finally agree on something. **We both know Lizzie is the perfect girl. **And you keep saying we lost our chance and I keep telling you we have a chance with her. **I somehow feel an argument coming on...**_

"The bell rang, Gor- David."

Gordo looked up at Lizzie, who stood with her bag over her shoulder. After a few seconds, the word that came out of Lizzie's mouth sank into him. "Oh, right, school's over."

She nodded, looking strangely at him. "We should go to the library to check out our books."

He finally got his bag over his shoulders and stood up. "Alright then." **_I feel like a love-sick girl. _**You and me both.

~*~

The bus already left before Lizzie got out of the school with Gordo and their book in their hands._ 'Oh no, I have to walk.'_

"I think your bus left," said Gordo.

Lizzie nodded and bit her lip again. "Yeah. I guess I'll have to walk home."

"I could walk you home."

She turned to Gordo. "You don't have to."

"Don't worry. What are friends fo-" He ended that sentence quickly. They weren't friends anymore.

"Fine. It'll give us time to discuss our project."

He nodded and began to blush the color of the roses growing in people's gardens. 

They didn't even start to talk after five minutes of walking. 

The bright sunny sky shone above them, heating the cheery world around them as the two teens were gloomy and nervous. Then the atmosphere began to blend with their moods. Clouds began to form and covered the sun, winds began to blow and cooled everything to a colder degree Fahrenheit.

Lizzie rubbed her arms to warm them up, but it didn't work too well. Gordo saw her shiver but didn't know what to do. She didn't like him and she might bite his head off if he tried to help. But despite how stubborn she was, Gordo wanted to help and help was what he was going to do.

Luckily, he had a jacket on, even though the day wasn't needed for one until now. He took it off and placed it around Lizzie's shoulders. Thankfully, she smiled at him and blushed. "Thanks."

"No prob."

__

'He's so nice. Why am I still holding a grudge?' Lizzie looked down at her shoes and began to chew on her lip. Gordo's stomach churned. That same pang he's been feeling every time Lizzie was at a 10 feet radius from him. It felt awkward, but was pleasant. 

__

Must she always bite her bottom lip?It's driving me crazy. **We have to control ourselves. **But it's so hard... Just looking at her just makes me want to kiss her... and bite her lips for her... **Get a hold of yourself!**

Gordo placed his hands in his pockets and looked up at the cloudy sky. The gel in his hair wasn't working as well as it should have and his hair began to fall into it's messy, curly look. The real-Gordo look.

Lizzie couldn't help but glance at him. _'He looks better with his hair untidy... In fact, he looks good everyday.' _Without helping herself, she grinned slightly. 

__

Why is she smiling? **I don't know. **Did a bird poop in my hair or something? "Why are you smiling?"

Lizzie looked at him and flushed. "Uh.. Erm.. I just happen to smile a lot. Is that a problem?"

"Of course not. I happen to think your smile is..." Gordo could have punched himself right then and there. But even that would be embarrassing.

They both turned away. _'Was he going to say my smile was... pretty?'_

Finally, they reached her block and they stepped up to the level of the house. Lizzie hadn't looked back at him. "I guess we could meet here to read our book together."

Gordo smiled and nodded. "That would be cool." And then he turned to walk to his house.

When Lizzie entered the house, she had remembered about his jacket she was wearing. _'I guess I'll have to give it back to him tomorrow.'_ Lizzie smiled. Had she forgiven him or was she just being nice and shy? This confused both of them.

~*~

Ethan had called Gordo up the next day and asked him to meet them at the Digital Bean. Gordo completely forgot about his book report with Lizzie and ended up hanging around the Digital Bean and the mall with the "guys" instead of reading with Lizzie at her house.

Lizzie paced back and fourth in her room, waiting for a call, or her mom's voice calling her to come downstairs because Gordo was there, waiting for her. 

Finally, the clock struck ten o'clock in the afternoon and Lizzie knew it was too late. He stood her up again. _'I am definitely pissed off as hell at that David.'_

She changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and unbraided her hair, which her mom braided for her in the morning. Crawling into her bed, she grabbed the book and looked at the cover. A blonde boy standing against a tree and a girl with short raven hair sitting on the trees uncovered roots. Lizzie imagined the story being about these two characters as the best of friends, until the boy decided to become popular and ditched the girl completely and was oblivious to her strong feelings for him...

Angry at her own thoughts, Lizzie placed the book on the nightstand and turned the lights off. She closed he eyes, and tried as hard as she could to forget the whole world and dream of a world so perfect, it could be called heaven.

~*~

Gordo smiled as he woke up to a sunny morning, unlike the weather that he and Lizzie had walked home to... Lizzie. He had forgotten about yesterday, to meet her at her house to work on the book. He cursed himself and hit his forehead. "Oh no..."

He wanted to go back to his dream, than to have Lizzie want to bite his head off. The dream where he had Lizzie in his arms and they were both smiling. And just as they were about to lock their lips, he had to be awaken by the sunlight and chirping birds. "Please forgive me, Lizzie."

Checking his clock, he found it was only eight o'clock and it was Sunday. Lizzie wouldn't wake up that early. He'd go over to her house and apologize. Just apologize and she'll forgive him... Of course she will...

~*~

a/n: To everyone who reviewed, THANKS!!! 


	4. Lights... Camera... Action!

Disclaimer: Lizzie McGuire doesn't belong to me and neither do I own anything else mentioned here. Except for Andy...

a/n: Man oh man! W got a new internet thingy and the laptop couldn't work with the internet, so I couldn't upload this chapter. I've also been busy working on my website... Sorry to keep you waiting so much, and thanks for the kind reviews! (I got no flames at all! AMAZING!)

__

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

The Impossible Possible

__

By: E*star

~*~

At twelve p.m., Gordo walked up the steps, onto the McGuire residents' front porch. He rang the doorbell and after a few seconds, Lizzie opened the door.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry. I forgot-"

"You know what, David? Do you want to know how many times you've apologized to me since you've became Ethan's clone? About a million times! If this is how it's going to be, I don't think I want this.. this David to be my friend!" And with that, Lizzie slammed the door. David Gordon bowed his head.

After a few minutes, Lizzie opened the door again and saw him look up slightly, hoping for her to say something nice. "Alright. I guess since we're partners, we'll have to cooperate."

Gordo almost smiled. Lizzie tossed his jacket back to him and stepped inside.

"Let me get my book." Lizzie ran upstairs into her room, leaving Gordo to sit on the couch. He sat there, staring outside, the sun taunting him. It was bright and beautiful, no clouds to cover it, and he was on earth, a fake and lonely, clouds covering his feelings. 

Standing up, he ran his hands through his hair, feeling the gel he had put on in the morning. Gordo walk out onto the patio and sat on the steps, opening up the book and began to read the first page.

Lizzie made in down the last step and she searched the living room. Finally, she spotted him outside, sitting on the patio steps with the book opened.

"Reading without me?" she asked. Gordo jumped, shutting the book. Lizzie had crept behind Gordo and sat on his left side.

"I... I was just looking at the copyright at the front."

After a long while of silence, looking at anything but the other, Lizzie spoke, "Do you want to read out loud or by ourselves?"

"Out loud."

"Alright. Chapter one _'Jesse Oliver Aarons, Jr._

Ba-room, ba-room, ba-room, baripity, baripity, baripity, baripity - Good. His dad had the pickup going. He could get up now. Jess slid out of bed and into his overalls..."

~*~

Gordo's POV

I listened intently to Lizzie while she read. Her hair fell from its place in the bun and I had the sudden urge to place it back for her, but she already had. 

She read until the end of the 6th page and looked up at me and said, "Your turn."

I nodded and blushed. I was staring at her and she caught me. I coughed and began to read, "_'Oh, alright. But I ain't got no money to give you.'"_

~*~

Normal POV

Lizzie bit her lip and fought a smile. '_Was he staring at me?'_

Gordo finished the whole chapter and looked up. "I think I got an idea for a presentation."

"And that would be...?"

"We could make a small film. Like, we would narrate some parts and act out some scenes."

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "In case you haven't noticed, David, we're not 10 years old. Plus, our hair colors are totally different from the characters in the book."

As if just on cue, Matt, Lizzie's wonderfully witty, yet annoying, little brother exited the house and onto the patio with his friends, Lanny and Malina.

Gordo looked from the kids to Lizzie, who was looking back at him. "Talk about great timing."

The two teens stood up. "Hey, Matt," said Lizzie, sweetly to her brother.

Annoyingly, Matt replied, "What is it, Lizzie?"

Gordo stepped in and said in a mafia voice, "You've got an offer you cannot refuse."

Matt, Malina, and Lanny crossed their arms. "And that is?"

"Would you like to be the stars of our film, Matt, Malina?" asked Lizzie, having the feeling that the answer wouldn't be no.

"And Lanny," added Gordo, putting an arm around Lanny's shoulders, "You can be the assistant director."

Lanny looked up at him, no expression on his face or a word coming out of his mouth.

Matthew McGuire smiled at his friends, ordering them to get into a huddle, "You guys, this'll be out big break!"

As her little brother rambled on to his friends, Lizzie looked over at Gordo. "You think they'll agree?"

"Oh, yes, definitely."

Matt, Malina, and Lanny turned back to them and grinned. Malina stepped forward, "We agree, except..."

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Here we go..."

"...Except, we'd like to be paid 10 bucks an hour."

"FIVE DOLLARS AN HOUR?" shouted the two troubled teens simultaneously.

"That's right."

Lizzie looked at her brother, hard and cold, "1 dollar and that's my final offer."

"Make it 4 and we'll do it," said Malina.

"Why, you little," Lizzie stepped forward to the little girl, but Gordo grabbed her arm.

Gordo looked from the two girls and back at Matt. "We'll make it $2.50, no more, no less."

"Three dollars," said Matt.

Gordo smirked. "Sold."

Lanny looked at all of them and silently put his sunglasses on. He snapped his fingers and Matt and Malina followed him out of the yard.

~*~

Lizzie brought the very small script she typed up last night (honestly, it was only a script that has at least one line for each character) to the park and her box of make-up and disguises with her little brother (embarrassing to be seen with him in public, of course), meeting up with the rest of the crew.

Gordo turned around to see Lizzie. He held up his camera and pointed behind him the star and assistant director.

Lizzie handed a black wig to Malina and a blonde one to Matt and applied make-up on them. "Eww, Lizzie, no way!" said Matt, wearing overalls without a shirt.

"Oh, live with it, Matt," said Malina, wearing a normal white shirt and a funky pair of old denim shorts.

Lanny pulled out 2 directors chairs and sat on one of them, a cap on his head and sunglasses on. Gordo looked over at him and sat in the other chair. "Be careful with the camera while I go over and help Lizzie, alright?"

Lanny nodded.

Gordo handed the camera to him and walked over to Lizzie. "Alright, study your lines please while I speak with the make-up-slash-screenplay writer."

Lizzie and Gordo walked away from them. "Well, exited to film?"

Lizzie nodded and smiled. "I just hope my brother and his friends don't mess this all up."

The two walked over to Lanny, who was still in his chair, and examining the camera. "Alright, kid, hand over the camera."

Lanny did so. "Okay, I'm going to help Lizzie with the actors and you're going to have to film. This," Gordo pointed at a button, "is the play button. After I say 'go', press it. And when I wave my hand at you, press this." He pointed at the stop button.

"Go!"

Lanny pressed play.

Matt had his arms on the grass, knee on the ground, and his leg sticking out. He ran.

Gordo waved his hands and Lanny pressed stop. Gordo clapped his hands, "Excellent. Now, onto the next scene..."

They all walked over to a bunch of trees, giving the place 'the woods' effect. Gordo built a small cardboard/wooden house and placed it in front of a tree. "Alright."

Matt and Malina entered the small house thingy and opened a small, empty sketch book.

"Cut! Excellent."

Matt stood up and wiped imaginary sweat off his forehead, "Man, that was hard work. Can we have a break yet?"

"Break?" asked Lizzie, shocked, "We only took 5 minutes to do 2 scenes, Matt!"

"But I'm tired."

Gordo shrugged. "I guess Lizzie and I could go over the film while you guys take a break."

The three young ones smiled and began to run around like wild animals. 

Lizzie walked over to Gordo, who had the camera on rewind. He pressed play. Lizzie looked over his shoulder and watched the camera along with him.

__

She's right over my shoulder! **No duh, David Gordon. **I can even smell her shampoo. It's strawberry... **Oh, stop it. If she ever knew you were thinking these things, then she'd slap you in the face. **You never know, maybe she likes me. **Please_, the only reason she's here with you is because of this book report. _**I was just imagining, you don't have to make me loose hope. **I'm just trying to break it to us easily.**

"I think we did a great job so far, don't you think so, David?"

Gordo looked up at her, wide eyes staring into her own beautiful eyes. He asked stupidly, "Huh?"

"I said we did a great job so far. Don't you think so?"

"Uh, yeah, we did." Gordo looked back at his camera, still feeling her body heat close to him. _She should really back away or she'll drive me to the crazy house. **Me too.**_

Gordo bit his lip and blushed a shade of deep crimson and said in an unusually high tone, "Well," he coughed into his regular voice, "Um, want some lunch?"

"Sure," said Lizzie, smiling as if they weren't in a huge fight.

They walked to a hotdog stand and he bought all 5 of them hotdogs. "My treat," he said.

~*~

a/n: Hope you enjoyed!! And I will try to get this going faster, OK?


End file.
